


Antagonize (Korean Translation)

by lucadris



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucadris/pseuds/lucadris
Summary: Korean translation of the original fic by Terminallydepraved





	Antagonize (Korean Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Antagonize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011327) by [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved). 



있을 수 없는 일이었다. 이건 도저히 있을 수 없는 일이었다.

 

“—이 사건을 같이 맡게 될 거고, 다 잘 되면,” 경감은 자기가 허가한 최신 고문을 자세히 떠벌렸다. “쭉 자네의 파트너로 배속될 거야.”

 

개빈 리드—아니, 아니, 좆까라지, 개빈 리드 형사는 (그에겐 제대로 된 직함이 있었고 그 명칭을 사용하는 게 전혀 두렵지 않았다) 파울러의 사무실에 서서 전혀 이해하지 못한다는 시선으로 자신의 상관을 바라보았다. 곁에는 문제의 플라스틱 장난감이 서 있었다. 등 뒤에 두 손을 모으고 고개를 빳빳하게 든 모습은 인공적인 고분고분함의 표본이었다.

 

“지금 장난하시는 거죠,” 개빈은 생각 없이 말했다. 그는 이미 웃는 낯으로 사무실을 돌아보았다. “이거 몰래카메라죠? 퍼슨이 생각해낸 겁니까?” 아니면 설마, 젠장. “앤더슨이죠?” 개빈은 관자놀이를 손끝으로 두드리며 말했다. “염병할 주정뱅이가 드디어 나한테 한 방 먹일 생각을—”

 

파울러 경감은 고개를 흔들고는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “농담이 아니야, 리드,” 경감은 코너에게 손짓을 해보였다. 아니, 잠깐…저건 코너가 아니지. “RK900을 소개하지. 자네의 새로운 파트너야.”

 

말은 곧바로 와닿지 않았다. RK900은 앞으로 한 걸음 나서며 손을 내밀었다. “만나서 반갑습니다, 리드 형사님,” 그것은 차분하게 말했고 제길, 그래, 이건 확실히 코너가 아니었다. 이 자식은 더 키가 크고 넓었다. 목소리도 더 평이했고 훨씬 덜 따뜻했다. RK900은 차가운 얼음빛 눈을 깜빡이고 개빈이 악수를 받아주길 기다리는 것처럼 고개를 갸웃거렸다. “앞으로 잘 부탁드립니다.”

 

개빈은 파울러를 보았지만 파울러는 그저 고개를 저을 뿐이었다.

 

씨발.

 

RK900은 반응을 기다리듯이 그를 보았다.

 

개빈은 안드로이드의 손을 그냥 내버려둔 채 곧장 문으로 나왔다.

 

“이게 염병할 현실일 리가 없어!” 개빈은 소리쳤다. 차라리 그만두는 게 더 나을 것이다.

 

-

 

3주가 지나고 개빈은 자기만의 지옥에 깊이 휘말려 있었다. 알아보니 실업율이 지금처럼 장난이 아닌 때에 사직은 별로 좋은 생각이 아니었다. 개빈은 정말 때려치우려 했다. 제길, 사직서고 뭐고 다 써두긴 했는데도…

 

어쩌면 구직 활동이 안드로이드들보다도 더 싫은지도 몰랐다. 어쨌든 간에.

 

그건 중요하지 않았다.

 

개빈의 일인용 지옥에게는 얼굴이 있었다. 목소리도 있었고 하루가 다르게 그에게 엿을 먹이는 독특한 방법까지 갖추고 있었다. 오늘은 여러 요소의 복합이었다. 정확히는 아침에 오자마자 그 빌어먹을 안드로이드가 개빈의 책상에서 그의 컴퓨터에 이미 로그인한 채 뭔지도 모를 짓을 하고 있는 광경이었다.

 

개빈은 책상 위에 가방을 쿵 소리 나게 내려놓았다. “내 책상에서 꺼져, 깡통,” 할 수 있는 최대한의 악의를 담은 목소리로 개빈은 내뱉었다.

 

RK900—이 개자식은 놀라는 시늉조차 하지 않았다. 그 대신 안드로이드는 쓰고 있던 뭔지 모를 내용을 마저 끝내고는, 올려다보며 완벽한 눈썹 하나를 치켜올렸다. “좋은 아침입니다, 리드 형사님,” 특유의 낮고 냉정한 목소리가 말했다. 완벽히 조절된, 완벽히 기계적인 목소리. “또 늦으셨군요.”

 

개빈은 이를 드러냈다. 이제 서의 대부분이 지켜보고 있었고, 모두가 분명 또 한 번의 싸움을 예상하고 있는 게 분명했다. 재빨리 훑어보니 심지어 파울러조차도 이쪽에 주목하고 있었다. 그 염병할 고집불통의 유리 상자 안에서 쳐다보면서. 젠장. 너무 시끄럽게 굴면 또 징계서를 받겠군.

 

개빈은 결국 좀 더 가까이 다가가서는 안드로이드의 개인 공간에 몸을 숙이며 얼굴을 들이밀었다. “내 말 못 들었냐?” 개빈은 날카롭게 말하며 눈을 가늘게 홉떴다. “내 책상에서 꺼지라고 했잖아, 깡통 자식아.”

 

RK900은 느릿하게 눈을 깜빡였다. 개빈은 어느 쪽에 더 열을 받아야 할지 알 수 없었다. 코너의 멍청한 빌어먹을 얼굴이 그의 깨어 있는 악몽을 이루고 있다는 사실일지, 아니면 말 잘 듣는 안드로이드 파트너에 있어서는 그가 손해 보는 제비를 뽑았다는 사실일지.

 

“물론입니다,” 안드로이드는 중얼거리고는 곧바로 다시 타자를 치기 시작했다. “우리가 가장 최근에 맡았던 사건 보고서를 다 쓰고 나면 곧바로 비켜드리겠습니다.” 차가운 파란 눈이 잠시 개빈을 힐끗 올려다보았다. 그 깊이 속에서 읽을 수 없는 뭔가가 번득였다. “실례겠지만 제가 직접 쓰는 게 낫겠다고 생각했습니다. 형사님께서 다시 지나치게 늦잠을 주무시는 바람에 일정이 늦어졌으니까요.”

 

내포된 또라는 말은 찝을 필요도 없었다. 직접 말하진 않았지만 놓치지도 않았다. 개빈은 이를 갈며 허리춤의 손을 꽉 주먹 쥐었다.

 

그러나 서 전체가 지켜보는 중이었다. 파울러, 저 개자식도 지켜보고 있었다. 개빈은 숨을 들이키고는 주먹을 풀며, 책상에서 아직도 무심하게 타자를 두들기는 안드로이드를 쓰게 노려보았다. “넌 정말 망할 개새끼야,” 개빈은 투덜거리며 가방은 놔두고 발을 돌렸다. “5분 내로 끝내지 않으면 쓰레기장으로 보내버릴 줄 알아.”

 

제길, 체면을 살리기엔 정말 별로인 방법이었다. 개빈은 눈을 앞으로 두고 지켜보는 사람들을 무시하며, 사무실을 가로질러 화장실과 심문실로 이어지는 복도로 향했다. 빌어먹을 앤더슨과 그 애완견은 이 모든 걸 만끽하며 수다나 떠는 중이었다.

 

개빈은 화장실로 들어와 문을 등 뒤에서 쾅 소리 나게 닫았다. 엿이나 먹으라지. 저놈들도 서의 다른 모든 인간들도. 개빈은 거울로 성큼성큼 걸어가 혼자 있는 걸 마저 확인하기도 전에 유리 옆의 벽돌을 주먹으로 후려쳤다. 고통이 팔을 타고 내려갔지만 개빈은 전혀 상관하지 않았다. 그 빌어먹을 안드로이드를 치는 느낌과 별로 다르지 않으리란 생각이 들었다. 참을 수 있었다. 정말 그럴 수만 있다면 온 세상의 고통을 다 받는다 해도 참을 수 있으리라.

 

그 건방진 염병할 새끼. RK900은 개빈이 걸어갈 때 쳐다보지도 않았더랬다. 마치 개빈이 존재하지도 않는 것처럼 계속 타자나 두들겼지. 사건에 나갔을 때도 똑같았다. 개빈은 선임이었다. 염병, 개빈이 좆같은 직함까지 달고 있는데도 빌어먹을 로봇은 먼저 앞서가며 명령질을 해대질 않나, 사소한 것까지 시시콜콜 캐물으며 개빈이 할 일을 대신 뺏어가질 않나—

 

화장실 문이 열렸고 개빈은 돌아보지도 않고 소리질렀다. “염병할 여자 화장실로 꺼져!”

 

하지만 발소리는 계속 이어졌고, 감히 그를 무시할 배짱이 있는 개자식의 등 뒤에서 문이 닫혔다. 개빈은 상대를 갈기갈기 찢을 준비를 한 채 발을 돌리며 이를 드러냈지만, 지금 이 순간 가장 보고 싶지 않았던 사람 – 보고 싶지 않았던 것 – 과 마주쳤다.

 

RK900은 개빈 앞에 차분하게 섰다. 무심하고 깐깐한 표정이었다. “전 시설을 쓰러 여기에 온 게 아닙니다,” 그는 무미건조하게 말했다. “그러니 다른 화장실로 가는 건 무의미합니다.”

 

그리고 RK900이 신경 쓰는 건 단지 그뿐이리라. 무의미하지 않은 일을 하는 것, 효율성, 같이 옆에서 일하는 게 누구든 간에 모든 일을 최대한 빨리 해치우는 것. 옆에서, 아니면 밑에서. 개빈은 주먹을 날리고픈 충동을 참았다. 어차피 손을 부러뜨리고 징계서를 받는 걸로 끝나리란 사실을 알고 있기 때문이었다. 개빈은 따가운 공기를 들이마시고, 자신의 빌어먹을 인생을 망가뜨리고 있는 염병할 안드로이드가 뭐라도 말을 할 때까지 쳐다보았다.

 

생각보다 늦었다.

 

“제가 형사님을 화나게 만들었군요,” RK900은 있는 그대로 말하며 개빈을 그 차가운 파란 눈으로 재어보고 분석했다.

 

“보면 모르냐,” 개빈도 마주 쏘아붙였다.

 

RK900은 눈을 몇 번 깜빡이며 고개를 옆으로 기울였다. 개빈은 그 모습에 코웃음을 쳤다. 앤더슨의 로봇이 보통 뭔가를 이해하려 노력할 때마다 저러는 걸 본 적이 있었다. 같은 시리즈에 같은 버릇이었지만, 개빈은 자신의 파트너가 행크의 파트너보다 훨씬 덜 우호적이라고 밖에 생각할 수 없었다. 신경 쓰이거나 한 건 아니었지만. 전혀.

 

“형사님이 안 계실 때 제가 형사님의 작업 공간을 쓰는 게 싫으시면, 제 전용 단말기를 요청드렸으니 신속히 처리를—”

 

“너 진짜로 이게 염병할 책상 때문인 것 같아?” 개빈은 말을 자르며 성격 나쁜 웃음소리를 냈다. “세상에, 널 만드는 데 돈이 얼마나 들었데? 넌 자기가 얼마나 엿같이 짜증나는지도 모르잖아.”

 

노란 불빛이 개빈의 눈을 안드로이드의 관자놀이로 이끌었다. “할당 업무량을 완수하기 위해서, 형사님이 저를 향한 비호감을 넘어서지 못하시는 이유를 계산하는 중입니다,” RK900이 중얼거렸고, 그는 마치 헷갈려 하는 것처럼, 이해할 수 없음에 답답한 것처럼 보였다. “사적인 감정을 공무에 개입하는 것은 전문가답지 않습니다.”

 

개빈은 로봇을 향해 한 걸음 다가섰다. 안드로이드가 자신보다 훨씬 키가 크다는 게 증오스러웠다. 개빈 본인에 비하면 전체적으로 얼마나 큰지. RK900은 커다란 덩치에 근육질이었고, 착실한 아첨꾼인 이전 모델에 비하면 명령만을 수행하기 위해 만들어진 군인이었다. 하지만 개빈은 거기에 겁먹지 않았다. 그는 이를 드러내고 최대한 냉혹하게 상대를 노려보며 얼음처럼 새파란 눈을 침착하게 마주해냈다.

 

“안됐구만,” 개빈은 말했다. “왜냐면 난 네가 나에 대해서 뭐라고 생각하든 좆도 신경 안 쓰거든.”

 

짧은 침묵. “우리의 작업 관계를 용이하게 하기 위해서라면 뭐든지 수행하겠습니다, 형사님,” RK900은 평이하게 말하며 팔짱을 꼈지만 그 동작은 그를 더욱 거만하고 지겨워하는 것처럼 보이게 만들 뿐이었다. 개빈은 그게 싫었다. 이 자식의 모든 것이 싫었다. “제게 원하는 게 뭔지 말씀해주시는 건 어떻겠습니까. 노력해보겠습니다.”

 

“아, 그러셔?” 자기도 전혀 신경쓰지 않는다는 걸 보여주기 위해 똑같이 팔짱을 끼며 개빈은 빈정거렸다. “뭐든지 하시겠다?”

 

RK900은 완벽한 눈썹을 하나 치켜올렸다. “방금 그렇게 말했잖습니까,” 그가 답했다. “전 진심이 아닌 말은 하지 않습니다. 시간 낭비는 질색이니까요.” 개빈처럼, 이란 말은 입 밖에 나오지 않았다. 마치 이곳에 있는 모든 인간들이 그의 목적 달성에 방해되듯이.

 

“그럼 좋아. 내 말 똑똑히 들어,” 개빈은 단어 하나 하나를 특별히 신경써서 정확히 발음했다. “날 돕고 싶으면 그 염병할 무릎 꿇고 내 좆이나 빨아, 이 로봇 개자식아.”

 

침묵. 안드로이드의 관자놀이에 있는 LED가 잠시 노랗게 회전하다 다시 청색이 되었다. “제가 그러길 바라십니까?” 고개를 갸웃거리며 그가 물었다.

 

“내가 말을 더듬었냐?” 개빈이 으르렁거렸다.

 

“알겠습니다.”

 

개빈은 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. “알았다고?” 그는 중얼거리며 안드로이드를 보고 조소를 지었다. “알았다는 게 뭔 뜻인데?”

 

대답하는 대신, RK900은 무릎을 꿇고 개빈의 벨트로 손을 뻗었다.

 

“우악!” 개빈은 외마디 소리를 내뱉다가 세면대의 깎아지른 모서리가 등허리에 닿자 비틀거렸다. 개빈은 카운터를 붙잡고 목소리를 낮추려 했다. “씨발 대체 뭐야!”

 

RK900은 그저 눈을 깜빡였다. 눈을 깜빡이면서 여전히 그 젠장할 무릎을 꿇은 채였다. “왜 그러십니까?” 고개를 갸웃거리며 그가 물었다. 방금 하겠다고 암시한 짓에 대해 부끄러워하는 염치조차 없이. “형사님께선 제게 구강 성교를 해달라고 하셨습니다. 마음이 바뀌셨습니까?”

 

“마음이 바ㄲ—이런 씨발, 진짜 내 좆을 빨고 싶다고?” 개빈은 약간 공황 상태에 놓인 웃음소리를 냈다. 와중에 질색하게도 그의 성기는 이 모든 것에 반응을 보였다. 이런 젠장, 만약 이 안드로이드가 진심이라면? 요즘엔 안드로이드들도 다 자유 의지를 가졌다고 하지 않았던가? 타인에게 욕정을 느끼는 것도 가능한 걸까?

 

어깨를 으쓱이며 RK900은 인내심 어린 시선으로 그를 응시했다. 두 손은 여전히 개빈의 벨트 위에 올린 채였고 개빈의 두 손이 그를 가로막고 있었다. “이렇게 해서 관계를 개선할 수 있다면,” RK900은 이성적으로 말하며 고개를 옆으로 기울였다. 그는…젠장, 입술을 핥고 눈을 반쯤 내리감았다. 개빈의 피가 맥박치기 시작했다. “네. 형사님의 좆을 빨고 싶습니다.”

 

개빈의 것은 점차 단단해지고 있었다. 이걸 보고, 생각하자 하반신이 단단해졌고 안드로이드의 강렬한 시선은 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다. 개빈은 선 자세를 바꾸며 RK900의 머리를 굽어보았다. 개빈의 손 아래에 있던 서늘하고 완벽한 손이 움직이기 시작했다. 개빈은…막지 않았다.

 

“누가 들어와서 보면 어쩌려고,” 개빈은 경고하다가 RK900이 손쉽게 벨트 버클을 풀자 거칠게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 냉정한 파란 눈은 현재 진행중인 작업에 집중하며 나머지는 모조리 무시하고 개빈의 성기를 끄집어냈다.

 

“아무도 오지 않을 겁니다,” 안드로이드는 조용히 보고하며 반쯤 선 성기를 응시했다. 개빈의 것은 시선 아래서 살짝 움찔거렸다. “형사님의 성질은 유명합니다. 형사님이 나가시는 걸 보기 전까진 모두 이곳을 피할 겁니다.”

 

“넌 염병할 개새끼야,” 개빈은 투덜거렸지만 어찌됐건 목소리는 한 옥타브 낮아졌다. 그 완벽한 빌어먹을 손이 이제는 그를 어루만지며 완전히 단단해지게끔 하고 있었다. “좆같은 자식이라고. 내가 널 얼마나 싫어하는지 알기나 해?”

 

“알 것 같긴 합니다만—” 개빈이 으르렁거리며 머리카락을 움켜잡자 RK900은 말을 멈췄다.

 

“네 빌어먹을 목소리는 듣고 싶지 않아,” 개빈은 날카롭게 말하며 RK900의 입술이 성기에 닿도록 거칠게 잡아당겼다. “내 좆을 빨고 싶다고 했지, 여깄다. 닥치고 넣어.”

 

RK900의 얼음장 같은 시선이 잠시 그를 마주했다. LED가 황색으로 돌다가 다시 청색이 되었다. 힘겹도록 느리게 RK900은 입을 벌렸다. 개빈은 그의 턱을 잡고 안을 확인했고, 입안이 일종의 안드로이드 타액으로 젖은 걸 확인하자 씩 웃었다.

 

“좋아,” 개빈은 속삭이며 아무 경고 없이 성기를 입안으로 쑤셔넣었다. “이제 빨아.”

 

눈썹을 찌푸리며 RK900은 정확히 그렇게 했다. 약간 어색하고 엉성했다. 안드로이드가 최선의 애무 방법을 탐색하는 동안 개빈은 몸을 움직이며 신음했다. RK900의 혀는 인간의 혀보다 좀 더 질감이 뚜렷했다. 선단을 감싼 타액은 거의 끈끈할 정도로 질척했다. 개빈은 욕을 내뱉으며 허리를 덜컥이다 안드로이드의 목구멍 안쪽으로 성기를 밀어넣었다. RK900 같은 상대와는 편안함이나 예의 따위를 고려할 필요가 없다는 사실에 살짝 희열이 느껴졌다.

 

“그래, 그래, 맘에 들어?” 허스키하고 거친 목소리로 개빈이 물었다. RK900의 머리카락은 손가락 사이에서 비단결처럼 느껴졌고 목구멍은 천국 같았다. “빌어먹을 남창 새끼. 내가 널 좋아하게 만들려고 여기 와서 무릎까지 꿇었어? 네가 섹스봇으로 만들어졌어야 했는데,” 쾌락이 몸을 타고 흐르자 어깨에 뺨을 숙이며 개빈은 낮게 웃었다. “사창가에 딱이겠구만.”

 

RK900은 그에 답을 하지 않았다. 뺨이 패이도록 그저 계속해서 빨아당기고 뒤흔들며, 개빈이 맘껏 제 입을 유린하도록 개빈의 허벅지를 잡고 받칠 뿐이었다. 제길, 깊게도 들어갔다. 원하는 만큼 깊숙이.

 

“네 목에 박아주길 원했겠지,” 개빈은 헉 숨을 들이쉬며 일이 빨라지자 땀을 흘렸다. “그 목구멍에 한가득 싸주길 원한 거잖아—”

 

LED가 잠시 황색으로 빛났다. 뭔가 일어날 거란 조짐이었겠지만 개빈은 그걸 분석할 시간이 없었다. RK900의 LED가 청색으로 변했고, 다음 순간 개빈의 장골에 코가 닿도록 목구멍까지 성기를 삼켰다. 개빈은 숨막히는 소리를 내며 안드로이드의 머리 위로 몸을 숙였다. 그…그 빌어먹을 목이…이런 젠장.

 

RK900의 목은…성기를 마사지하다시피 애무했다.

 

“씨발, 씨발, R…RK…나인즈,” 개빈은 쌕쌕거리며 넘어지지 않으려고 안간힘을 써서 안드로이드의 머리카락을 꽉 움켜잡았다. 차가운 파란 눈은 여전히 개빈을 지켜보며 빌어먹게도 무엇이 그를 녹게 만드는지 분석하는 중이었다. 이윽고 마사지하듯 물결치는 목젖의 움직임이 더욱 강해졌고 개빈은 숨막히게 간신히 참은 소리와 함께 절정으로 넘어갔다. 눈치도 못 챘을 정도로 빠르게 다가온 오르가즘이었다. 개빈은 RK900의 입에 쏟아내고는, 그 입이 한 방울 한 방울까지 뽑아내는 것에 신음했다.

 

“아, 젠장, 젠장, 젠장, 너무 세,” 동작이 멈추지 않자 개빈은 쩔쩔맸다. 씨발, 젠장, 아야. 개빈은 RK900의 머리카락을 홱 잡아당겨 성기가 입 밖으로 빠져나오도록 그를 끌어냈다. 끈적하고 질척한 타액이 선단에 길게 매달리며 끊어질 때까지 안드로이드의 입술과 그 끝을 이어놓았다.

 

공간은 개빈이 정신줄을 잃어버리는 소리를 제외하면 조용했다. 강한 손이 개빈의 골반을 붙잡아주었다. 그가 안드로이드 앞바닥에 쓰러지지 않게끔 해주는 유일한 버팀목이었다. 개빈은 숨을 헐떡이고, 씩씩거리며 도무지 골라지지 않는 숨을 쉬려 발버둥쳤다. 이런 젠장. 이런 씨발 젠장. 개빈은 고개를 젖히고 RK900의 머리카락을 손가락으로 쓰다듬으며, 도저히 되찾지 못할 것 같은 제정신을 찾듯 물자국이 남은 천장을 바라보았다.

 

개빈은 여태까지 나온 중 제일 비싼 안드로이드 모델의 목 안에 막 사정한 터였다. 어떤 면으로는 그게 업적이 될 수 있을지 그는 생각했다. 달리 생각하면 개빈은 과연 넘어지지 않고 자신의 책상으로 다시 걸어갈 수나 있을지 고찰했다.

 

“절 나인즈라고 부르셨군요.”

 

개빈은 눈을 깜빡이다가, 시선을 내려 자신을 올려다보는 안드로이드와 시선을 마주했다. RK900의 흠없는 머리가 엉망이 된 터였다. “뭐?” 개빈은 겨우 부정확하고 느릿하게 대꾸했다. 제길, 이 로봇에게 잘 어울리는 몰골이었다. 평소의 뻣뻣한 모습에 비하면 훨씬 나았다.

 

RK900은 말을 잇는 게 망설여지는 것처럼 눈을 깜빡였다. 입술이 벌어졌다가 닫혔고, 눈은 생각나지 않는 단어를 공기 중에서 찾듯 움직였다. “형사님께선 저를…나인즈라고 부르셨습니다,” 그는 되풀이하며 남의 물건을 입에 담았던 사람 치고는 지나치게 호기심 어린 눈으로 개빈을 응시했다. “왜 그러셨습니까?”

 

왜냐니? 개빈은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “나도 몰라,” 그는 투덜거리며 반억지로 RK900의 기만적으로 부드러운 머리카락을 놓았다. 안드로이드가 계속 쳐다보자 개빈은 완전히 떨어져서는 서둘러 속옷을 추슬러 올렸다. “RK900이란 이름은 별로 안 섹시하니까?”

 

“그렇지만 그것이 제 명칭입니다.”

 

개빈은 눈을 굴리고 제 모습이 얼마나 심해 보이는지 확인차 거울을 힐끗거렸다. 두 뺨은 뚜렷하게 상기되었고 눈은 아직도 약간 흐릿했다. “아, 그러셔,” 개빈은 투덜거리며 물을 틀어 얼굴을 씻었다. “그 이름은 구려.”

 

RK900은 조용히 뒤에 선 채 거울에 비친 개빈을 지켜보았다. 그것도 몇 초 가지 않았지만. 금방 스스로의 모습과 머리카락의 상태에 주의를 빼앗긴 그의 손가락이 빠르게 개빈이 일으킨 난리를 고치기 시작했다. 인간과는 달리 그나마 머리카락이 흐트러진 게 전부였다. 입술이 붉어지거나 붓지도 않았고, 인간이었다면 물기 서렸을 눈도 뚜렷했다.

 

RK900은 개빈의 시선을 눈치챘다. 개빈은 재빨리 눈을 돌리고, 물을 끈 뒤 종이 수건을 집어 얼굴을 닦았다. 까칠하고 거친 감촉도 머리를 맑게 해주지는 못했다. 제길. 이게 정말 현실인가?

 

“형사님은 형사님 나이대의 평균 남성보다 네 배 빨리 오르가즘에 달하셨습니다,” 침묵을 최악의 방식으로 깨뜨리며, RK900이 평이하게 말했다. “그렇지만 정액은 건강한 농도였습니다. 식단에 비타민 C를 더 추가하시는 걸 권장드립—”

 

순식간에 종이 수건을 떨어뜨리며, 개빈은 안드로이드에게 달려들어 더 말을 잇기 전에 그 빌어먹을 입을 틀어막았다. “씨발 대체 뭐야?” 소리를 지르자 목소리자 타일 깔린 벽과 바닥에 반사되어 흩어졌다. 이런 제길. 누가 들을 게 분명했다. 개빈은 미친듯이 주변을 둘러보고는 불이 붙은 얼굴로 안드로이드를 맹렬히 노려보았다. “대체—너 왜 그딴 말을 하는 거야?”

 

RK900은 눈썹을 치켜올리고 개빈의 손목을 감싸며 손쉽게 입에서 그를 떼어냈다. “방금 일어난 일에 불편해하시는 것 같았기에, 의학적인 맥락의 보고를 드려서 임상적인 분위기를 만들어내면 좀 더 편안해하실 거라 생각했습니다,” RK900은 쉬이 말하다가 개빈이 입을 벌리고 바라보기만 하자 눈을 가늘게 떴다. “항상 이렇게 작은 자극으로도 사정을—”

 

“이런 씨발, 넌 진짜 악마구나,” 개빈은 횡설수설하며 안드로이드를 밀쳐내고 문으로 향했다. 제길, 왜 이런 짓을 한 거지? 만약 저 염병할 로봇이 서에 있는 모든 사람들한테 이걸 말하면 어쩌지? 좆을 빨아주겠단 소리에 얼마나 손쉽게 응했는지? 이대로라면 망할 수도—

 

개빈이 문에 손을 얹자마자 커다랗고 굳건한 무게가 그의 등을 밀치며 문에 짓눌렀다. 개빈의 첫 본능은 공격, 습격자의 늑골에 팔꿈치를 박아넣으려는 것이었지만 RK900은 이미 알고 있었다. RK900은 개빈이 배운 모든 방어술을 전부 꿰뚫고 있었고, 그래서 더욱 확실히 그는 개빈의 손목을 틀어잡고 숨쉬는 것 외에는 꼼짝도 못하도록 붙박았다.

 

그리고 따뜻하고, 부드러운 입술이 귀에 닿자, 개빈은 그마저도 힘겹게 해내려 발버둥쳐야 했다.

 

“제 질문의 본의를 오해하신 것 같습니다,” 안드로이드는 조용히 말했다. 속삭이는 것까진 아니었지만 개빈의 몸을 떨리게 하기엔 충분했다. “형사님께서 저와 같이 일하는 걸 별로 좋아하지 않으신다는 건 알겠습니다. 하지만 제 입을 사용하는 건 좋아하시는 것 같더군요.”

 

사용이란 단어에 머물며 강조하는 목소리는 개빈의 힘빠진 성기를 거의 다시 일깨울 뻔했다. “대체 무슨 말이 하고 싶은 건데?” 개빈은 날카롭게 말하며 의미 없는 저항이나마 하는 척이라도 해보았다. 제길, 이 안드로이드는 강했다.

 

“형사님은 사정이 빠르시죠. 섹스는 아주 동물적인 인간의 행위지만, 파트너 간의 결속력을 강화하기도 합니다.” RK900의 LED가 나무 문짝을 노랗게 비추는 빛을 드리웠다. “함께 일하는 효율성을 향상시킬 수 있다면 때때로 그런 행위를 나누는 것도 시간 낭비는 아닐 겁니다.”

 

개빈의 뇌는 그 말을 이해하느라 무진 애를 썼고, 드디어 이해하자 거의 웃고 싶을 지경이었다. 이런 빌어먹을 젠장. “나하고 섹스를 하고 싶다고?” 개빈은 그렇게 해석하며 RK900이 그를 놓을 만큼 거세게 밀어냈다. 개빈은 몸을 돌리고 돌아버리지 않기 위해 한껏 비웃음을 띄웠다.

 

RK900은 고개를 갸웃거리다 팔짱을 꼈다. “형사님께서 저와 섹스를 하고 싶으신 거죠,” 그는 무미건조하게 대꾸했다. “그 생각에 부정적이진 않습니다. 그렇게 해서 우리의 작업 관계를 더 낫게 만드는 결과가 나온다면, 저는 그 또한 실용성 있는 행동 방침이라고 생각합니다.”

 

“너 그럼…” 개빈은 굳이 RK900의 몸을 훑어보는 시선을 감추려 들지 않았다. 아무리 인간에 최대한 가깝게 만든다고는 하지만, 정말로 그런 부분까지 달려 있을까?

 

“제가 성애봉사용 모델들과는 다른 목적으로 제작되긴 했지만, 그런 행위가 가능할 만큼의 기능은 있다고 확언드릴 수 있습니다.”

 

이건 정말이지 말도 안 되는 일이었다.

 

침묵은 이어졌다. 개빈은 뭐라고 해야 좋을지 몰랐다. 평소 던질 법한 대꾸는 목 안에서 말라붙어버린 데다가, 뇌는 대체 방금 무슨 일이 일어났는지 이해하려 빌빌거렸다. RK900은 오래 참지 않고 팔을 풀었다. 시간 낭비라고 생각한 모양이었다, 아마도. 대화를 하고 싶지 않다면 달리 해야 할 일은 얼마든지 있었으니까. 예를 들자면 그 젠장할 보고서를 끝내는 거라던지. 개빈은 RK900이 앞으로 나서며 그를 문에서 떼어내고 직접 문을 여는 걸 지켜보는 수밖에 없었다. 그는 힐끗 돌아보며 개빈에게 다 안다는 듯한 반쯤 웃는 미소를 던졌다.

 

“좀 더 생각해 보십시오, 리드 형사님,” RK900은 간단하게 말하고는 개빈이 문을 붙잡도록 놔둔 채 화장실에 남겨두고 떠났다.

 

거절은 불가능하리라고, 개빈은 생각했다. 특히 느긋하게 걸어가는 RK900의 엉덩이에서 눈을 뗄 수가 없으니 더욱.

 

어쩌면 개빈만의 지옥이 좀 더 치밀해진 건지도 몰랐다.

 

젠장.


End file.
